Demo Tapes
by shopgirl152
Summary: An unrelated collection of unfinished/partial/abandoned Faberry stories.
1. Berry You're a Fine Girl

**A/N:** Hi followers! *waves* wow; it's been awhile since I've been on here. I've been hanging out on AO3 lately, though most of those stories are Disney and Phineas and Ferb. Figured I would post something here for a change. This first story was inspired by the Kenny Chesney song Brandy, You're a Fine Girl.

* * *

"Hey Sailor." Rachel sidled on up to a blonde haired sailor who had just sat down. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a J.D and Coke please."

"Okay. Anything else?"

The blonde looked up and Rachel found herself staring into a pair of pretty green eyes. She looked Rachel up and down, a smile quirking her lips. "You got a name?"

"Rachel. Uh, Rachel Berry."

"Name's Quinn."

Rachel took the offered hand, shaking it. "Quinn. Has a nice ring to it." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you from around here, or are you on leave?"

"I'm on leave at the moment. Our ship's docked here for a few days. First time I've been in here though. Most of the guys spend their nights pub crawling or frequenting brothels."

"Are you the only female on board?"

"No. There's two other girls. But they're…together, so…doesn't do much for me."

"Oh." The brunette blushed furiously. "I'll…I'll get you that drink you ordered. Ju-just a second." Rachel hurried over to the bar. "I need a J.D and Coke over here." She only had to wait a few seconds before the bartender handed over the drink. "Thanks."

She scurried back over to the table, setting the drink in front of the blonde. "Here you are. One J.D and Coke." She paused, watching as the woman took a sip. "Soo…two girls on the ship who are together and the rest are all men. Must be pretty tough."

Quinn smirked, flexing a muscle. "I can hold my own." She knocked back the J.D and Coke in one swig, setting the empty glass resolutely on the table.

Rachel could only stare. "W-wow." She watched as the sailor got up, casually tossing some coins on the table.

"Well Miss. Berry, it's been a pleasure." She went to walk away, only to turn halfway around, glancing over her shoulder. "Is it Miss. Berry or Mrs?"

The brunette swallowed. "N-no. It-it's just me. There is no Mr." She paused. "Or Mrs."

"Good. I'll be back tomorrow then."

Rachel stared dumbfounded as the blonde sailor walked out the door, the sunlight illuminating her body in the golden afternoon light. She tried to speak, but couldn't; her mouth was dry.


	2. Do You Believe in Magic

**Summary** : During duets, there was one duet no one heard; that sung by Rachel and Quinn  
 **A/N:** This story has been hanging around _forever_. Not really sure what to do with it though. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are they gone yet?"

"Yeah. They're gone."

"Okay, get in here!" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, hauling her into the glee club room. "Let's do this quick. Before we get caught."

"We are not going to get caught Quinn," Rachel huffed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder in annoyance. "I specifically hacked into each and every glee club member's after school schedule and no one is—"

"Wait. You _hacked_ into the school's computer system?" The blonde crossed her arms, smirking. "Wow Berry. I'm impressed. Didn't know you had it in you."

"You'd be surprised what I can do Quinn Fabray." She walked over, lightly swatting the cheerleader on the butt.

"Vixen."

"I believe that would be you, not me." Rachel looked around, surveying the glee club room before crossing to the door and opening it, motioning to someone outside. A drummer and two guitarists walked in, quickly setting up.

"You hired the school band?"

"Not the entire band. Just the drummer and the two guitarists."

"But wh—"

"Because this song requires drums and two guitars." She paused. "Though I don't know the difference between a bass and a lead guitar, so…there's two other guitarists coming. You know, just in case."

Quinn rolled her eyes as two more guitarists walked in, setting up. "You know, we could have just asked Finn to play the drums…" she smirked.

"You _are_ a Vixen. And no, we're not doing that. Because I don't want Finn to know we're dating. Or the rest of the glee club."

"Aww…but it would be so fun." The blonde walked behind the brunette, wrapping her arms around the diva's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"As fun as that may be, I am not about to chance it." Rachel leaned into her girlfriend's embrace. "Besides, we came in here to do our own duet." She wriggled out of her girlfriend's grasp, bouncing over to the piano. "And I know the perfect song!"

Quinn took the piece of paper Rachel held out. "Do You Believe in Magic?" She raised a brow. "Really Rachel? This?"

"It's by Aly and AJ."

"Because that makes it _sooo_ much better."

She ripped the paper out of the blonde's hand. "Scoff all you want Quinn; this is the music of _our_ generation."

"Which is a bad thing."

"It's still a good song."

"In what universe?"

"Here. I'll show you." She motioned to the band members, who immediately started playing. Just as Rachel was about to sing the first note, Quinn jumped in.

"I got this." She held up a finger, singing. "Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart? How the music can free her, whenever it starts and it's magic, if the music is groovy, it makes you feel happy like an old time movie…"

Rachel smirked, jumping in. "I'll tell you bout the magic it'll free your soul—"

"But it's like trying to tell a stranger about rock n roll!" The blonde pumped a fist in the air.

"Do you believe in magic, don't bother to choose, if it's jug band music or rhythm and blues—"

Quinn jumped in, their voices blending perfectly.

"Just go and listen."

"It'll start with a smile, that won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try—"

"Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find, how you got there, so just blow your mind!" The blonde grabbed her girlfriend by the hand, spinning them around the room.

"Quinn, wait!" The brunette laughed. "You're going to fast! I can't keep up! Slow down!"


	3. Lesbian Sex Ed

**Summary:** Rachel is about to get a crash course on how to properly satisfy a woman.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Get it off now, or we're going to have problems."

"Okay. Okay. I can do this. It isn't a problem really. Just a quick little—" Rachel began unbuttoning Quinn's blouse, staring at the bra underneath. "Okay, I think—"

"Berry, if you narrate like that, it's not going to happen."

"Okay, just give me one more…" her fingers curled underneath the fabric, running from the front of the bra to the back. "Where's the clasp?"

"Ugh. God Berry. You're the worst lover ever." Quinn sat up, pointing to the bra. "It's a _sports_ bra Rachel. It goes _over_ your head. There _is_ no clasp."

"Oh." Rachel gathered her legs beneath her, embarrassed. "I'm-I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't think—"

"That's right. You didn't." She buttoned her blouse back up. "Look Berry. If we're going to be in a relationship, I need to make sure you can properly make love to me. I suggest you get some help."

"But—"

Quinn's eyes flashed. "Get some help, or we're through."

"But, Quinn—"

"No buts."

Rachel blew out a frustrated breath as Quinn left the room. She knew she needed help with lovemaking. It wasn't exactly her area of expertise. But…how to get help?

She sighed, staring at her phone. If there was one person who could help, it would be her. Rachel picked up the phone, dialing a number. A few seconds passed before the other end of the line was picked up. "Hello? Yes, Mrs. Lopez? Yes, hi. This is Rachel Berry. Is Santana home?"

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Rachel peered around the corner, making sure the coast was clear before heading down the hall.

The text had said to meet in the choir room at 3:30. It was now 3:27.

Doing a sweep of the hall once more, she ducked into the classroom. "Thank you for meeting with me. I know this is short notice and you don't really do favors, but I appreciate it."

"Oh cut the crap Berry." Santana emerged from the shadows. "The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm bored and if I can't have Brittany because she's with McCripple Pants, then somebody should be getting some action around here."

"I'm sorry about you and Brittany."

"Yeah. Over it. I'm with Karaofsky now. It's no big."

"Oh."

"Okay." Santana snatched a clipboard from the piano. "Before we get started, I need you to answer a few questions. First off, are you a top or a bottom?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Are you a top or a bottom? You know…are you the person on the top or on the bottom?"

"I don't understand."

"Look, either you're the one being penetrated, or you're doing the penetrating. Now which is it?"

Rachel's face flushed. "I-I don't know. We haven't gotten that far."

"How far have you gotten?"

Rachel squirmed. "Breast cupping."

Santana sighed, marking something off on the clipboard. "Unknown. Method of penetration: fake peepee, fingers, or tongue?" She smirked. "Or all three?"

"That's not possible."

"Trust me. It is."

"There's only one hole!"

"Method of penetration?"

"Are these questions really necessary?"

Santana set the clipboard down. "Let me level with you. You want to satisfy Quinn, you have to know these things. She's very hard to please."

"Wait. How do you—"

"I know things. Now, I can quit and you will never get your mac, or anything else on with her, or I can continue and you'll be so good, she'll be begging you for more. What's it gonna be?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Well…" she sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Santana retrieved the clipboard. "Method of penetration?"

"Unknown."

"Pillow princess?"

"What?"

Santana sighed. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **A/N:** So the original intention for this story was for it to be a humor piece. The idea was to teach Rachel how to make love to a woman without actually doing it until the end of the story, where she would show Quinn what she learned. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out how to make that idea work. The chapter that comes after this one is basically the end of the story (or rather, the beginning of the end) plus a random idea I never got off the ground.


	4. Lesbian Sex Ed (Offshoots and Ideas)

_How to Dry a Paint Stripper_

Well, before you dry her, you have to get her wet. Which takes a little work.

First there's the pleasuring. Light kisses to the neck, collarbone, temple, continuing downward.

Did I mention she has to be naked first?

Right. No clothes. That facilitates proper pleasuring.

"Right. No clothes. No bra. No undies."

"No undies?"

"Berry, if ya want to pleasure your girlfriend, ya have to get into her pants. No undies."

"Right."

* * *

Rachel stared at the diagram. "Oh. So that's how it's done."

"Rach, what are you doing?"

The diva jerked, looking up. She blushed. "Oh. Hi Quinn. I was just…um…reading."

Quinn walked over, grabbing the book. "The Lesbian Kama Sutra." She rolled her eyes, tossing the book to the side. "Really Rachel? This is garbage."

"It is?"

"If you want to know how to pleasure a woman Rachel…" she pushed her onto the bed. "Then take a lesson from someone who's been there." Before Rachel could protest, Quinn had taken off her shirt and bra. She pointed to her breasts. "Now Berry, these are breasts."

Rachel blushed. "I know what breasts are Quinn. I'm not stupid."

"Oh, I didn't say you were stupid. Just…misinformed." She grabbed Rachel's hands, gently placing them on her bosoms. "Now, what do they feel like?"

"Skin." She gulped. "Skin that's cold and clammy."

"Exactly."

"But you're nipples aren't hard."

"Not yet." Quinn dramatically flung herself on the bed, striking a sexy pose. "Pleasure me."

"Um, I'm really not comfortable with this—"

"Come on. You know you want to."

* * *

 **A/N:** So this section, with Quinn daring Rachel to make love to her, was something that may have been the end of the story, or somewhere in the middle. Maybe Rachel tries again and fails, then has to go back to Santana for more advice. I don't really remember. As for the paint stripper idea? Well...let's just say, that was supposed to be a separate story in and of itself.


	5. Make Me an Offer

**A/N:** Found this lying around. No idea where it was going, though it would work with a musical number ala Popular from Wicked.

* * *

"Date me!"

"Excuse me?" Quinn whipped around, glaring at the girl standing in front of her.

"Date me. For four months. That's it. Or-or make me an offer."

"Okay. I realize that Finn dumping you has probably confused you about your sexuality in some way, but...why would I date you?"

"Because! I can...I can follow you around and worship at your feet, or..." she grabbed Quinn's books. "I could carry your books for you!"

"As flattering as that is Rachel, I'm going to have to pass." Quinn took her books back. "Besides, carrying my books for me and worshipping at my feet-as tempting as that is-doesn't make me want to date you."

Rachel furrowed her brow in concentration. "How about this? You're all about status. Pretty. Popular. Well liked by everyone and head Cheerio right?"

"I fail to see your point."

"My point is this: Finn just dumped me and I can tell he's not ready to date again, which leaves any possibility of the two of you immediately dating, out. You need to keep your popularity status and what better way to do that than to have the Glee club diva slash misfit as your project?"

"Project?"

"Take a girl who nobody looks at, who gets slushied more than anybody else and make me popular. It's popularity points for you and a chance for me to become popular. And what better way to do that than date me? It's popularity by association."

"Let me get this straight: you want to date me just so you can be popular? Like me dating you wouldn't push me completely off the social ladder."

"Four months. That's it."

"No."

"It would win votes for your bid for Prom Queen..."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine. You can date me for four months and I'll try to make you popular."

"Hooray!" Rachel jumped up and down, wrapping Quinn in a hug.

"And by the way Man Hands? Don't touch me."

"Sorry."


	6. Random Faberry

"Alright Berry. We're here. Now why did you drag me to Disneyland?"

"I did not _drag_ you to Disneyland Quinn," Rachel replied, huffing. "I merely mentioned that I wanted to go and you said you would go. Which is oddly out of character for you."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She slung her bag off her shoulder, rummaging around inside before pulling out a navy blue baseball cap. Rachel stared. "What?"

"I didn't know you wore hats. Especially baseball ones."

"I worked hard to get my skin and complexion this way. I'm not messing up the hard work by getting sunburned and having wrinkles." She placed the cap on her head, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears. "Besides, it was the only one I could find." She shot the brunette a glare. "Stop staring Rachel. It's rude."

Rachel mumbled under her breath. "I was only going to say it suits you."

"Whatever."

"Are you going to be this disagreeable the entire time?"

The blonde smirked. "Have you known me to be anything else?"

"I-well-no."

"There's your answer then."

Rachel blew out a puff of air, opening her mouth to say something only to close it a second later. She knew better than to question Quinn's motives. God knows they were innumerable.

"You know, you still haven't told me why we're here."

"The answer is simple; we're here because California Adventure is having an open casting call for the part of Jasmine in Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular."

"That's why we're here? So you can audition for some stupid musical at a theme park? You know, I thought when you said you wanted to be a star, you meant on Broadway."

"Plenty of stars get their start performing in small venues. Besides, this is Disney; someone has to notice me. Their PR is very, very good and very, very well known." She looked down her nose at the girl in front of her. "I don't expect you to understand Quinn."

"Good. Because I don't."

Rachel crossed her arms. "Then why did you agree to come? You could have stayed in Lima battling the early snowfall."


	7. Pride

**Summary:** Quinn and Rachel attend a Pride Parade.

* * *

"Okay Berry, I got the tickets."

"Tickets?" Rachel looked up in surprise. "What tickets?"

"Guess."

"Um…Paris?"

"No."

"New York? Tickets to a Broadway show?"

"No."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Tickets to a Barbara Streisand concert?"

"No." Quinn held out a pair of tickets. "San Francisco."

"San Francisco?" Rachel's face contorted in confusion. "What's in San Francisco?"

A mischievous smile passed Quinn's lips. "A Pride Parade."

"P-Pride Parade?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend in horror. "I can't go to a Pride Parade!"

"Why not?"

"Well, I've been researching and I'm what you call a Baby Dyke."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I am a young and recently out lesbian, which means I am inexperienced in these matters."

"So you have to learn."

"That's right." Quinn smiled in triumph, causing Rachel to clamp a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean—"

"You're going Berry. And that's final."

* * *

"Babe, would you uncover your eyes already?"

"I can't. There are a bunch of naked people here."

"It's a Pride Parade. Of course there are going to be naked people."

"I saw a man dressed as a penis! He was right across the street!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. You _are_ a Baby Dyke. Here." She went behind Rachel, attempting to pull the brunette's hand away from her eyes.

"No! Quinn stop!"

"Berry, the naked people are gone."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Well if they're gone…" Rachel uncovered her eyes, looking around. "Well, I guess this isn't so bad."

"See? I told you. Every Baby Dyke needs to learn, so this is the best way to do it."


	8. Small

**Summary:** Quinn learns there is a certain physical feature her girlfriend has that is a little…small.  
 **A/N 1:** I realize this isn't exactly...ahem...canon, as both girls are pretty well endowed, but go with me here. Yet another story I had no idea what to do with.

* * *

"Babe, could you help me? I can't get this off." Rachel walked into the room, hands down the collar of her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get this bra off."

Quinn smirked, getting up from the couch. "You know, it does help if you take the shirt off first."

"I'm not looking for foreplay Quinn."

"Neither am I. I'm on my period. Now do you want my help or not?"

Rachel sighed. "Fine." She allowed Quinn to take her shirt off.

"Now what's the problem?"

"It's this hook. It's stuck. It's—" Quinn unhooked the bra in one smooth movement. Rachel's jaw dropped. "How did you-?"

"Don't ask."

The diva opened her mouth to protest before rapidly closing it. Quinn giggled, placing a hand over her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…your breasts…"

"Don't laugh!" Rachel's hands immediately covered her chest. "I'm not well endowed like you are, so stop staring. They may be petite—"

You mean small."

Rachel ignored her. "But I'm proud of them. And besides…" the brunette paused. "Wait. Why are you giggling? We've had sex before. You can't tell me you're just now noticing how petite they are."

* * *

 **A/N 2:** I totally botched this; it occurred to me that if Rachel and Quinn had slept together before, Rachel's small breasts wouldn't be much of a surprise. Ah well; half ass stories (no pun intended).


	9. Remorse

**A/N:** So this was written after the one glee episode where Rachel and Quinn were both in the running for Prom Queen and they had that confrontation in the bathroom. I'm pretty sure the confrontation in the bathroom scene was in the preview and this is what the story is based on. So it was written before the episode. It was supposed to be this really big, dramatic piece. Enjoy.

* * *

 _Oh god_. _Look at her in that hospital bed_. I gulp. _I did that_.

I push open the door, silently setting the bouquet of flowers on a nearby table. My eyes roam around the room, taking everything in.

She's hooked up to an I.V, the machine making a strange whirring sound as the fluid pumps into her veins through a needle in her arm. A heart monitor beeps steadily, spitting out lines on a graph I don't understand.

I sigh, sinking into a chair next to the bed. How had this happened? One minute I was confronting her in the bathroom, absolutely livid about the fact that she's spent all year trying to steal Finn from me, basically ruining my life and the next…I've punched her in the gut and she's lying on the floor. Knocked unconscious because when I punched her, her head accidentally hit the sink on the way down.

Next thing I knew, the ambulance was there. Doctors shined lights into her eyes, then took her away in an ambulance. The entire glee club looked like they hated me.

Tears fill my eyes. "Why am I such a bitch? Why do I have to act out like that when something doesn't go my way? Wh-why do I hurt people?" Yes, Rachel is unbelievably annoying, but…she didn't deserve that kind of treatment. From me, from anyone. I just wanted to teach her a lesson; it wasn't supposed to end with her in the hospital.

"Oh Rachel. I'm so sorry." My hand reaches across the sheets, tentatively grabbing hers. "So, so sorry."

She turns a little, moaning. Her eyes flutter open. "Quinn?" She looks around. "Quinn, wh-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Rachel."

"Hospital? But…how did I get here?"

I swallow. _This is going to be hard_. "We were in the bathroom. I…punched you in the gut and…you hit the sink on the way down, causing you to black out."

"Oh." She tenderly touches the back of her head. "I guess that explains the bump."

"Yeah. It does."

"Why am I hooked up to heart monitors?"

"I don't know. They said something about monitoring…I don't know."

"So." She gives me an icy stare. "You Black Swanned me."

I smile wryly. "No, Black Swan would have been worse. She stabbed the girl with glass from a broken mirror."

"That's not funny Quinn. Don't sit there acting all remorseful over what you did when clearly, after I'm back on my feet, you'll go back to torturing me again. What did I ever do to you anyway?" She's crying now. "What did I ever do to deserve this?! This-this hateful treatment!"

"You stole Finn."

"I didn't steal Finn. He asked me to dance, so I did. It was an innocent thing."

"No, it wasn't. I saw the two of you kiss."

"So what if we did? That doesn't give you the right to treat me this badly!"

"Yes it did! I was always the popular one, the pretty one, the one everybody would accommodate because I was beautiful. I worked hard to get to where I am! The dyed hair, losing the weight, running for prom queen! And then, you end up getting it! Why Rachel? Why do you insist on ruining my life?!"

"I didn't ruin your life! I have enough right to be crowned prom queen as you do!" She crosses her arms, glaring at me. "Maybe, the students like me better because, unlike you, I'm genuine. Yes, I don't always like myself, yes I'm a diva, but at least I'm not hiding from who I am."

" _I am not hiding from who I am_."

"Could've fooled me."

"You know what? I'm glad I punched you. I'm glad I punched you, I'm glad your head hit the sink, I'm glad you're in the hospital!"

Her voice is quiet. "You're nothing but a bitch."

The words sting more than I like to admit. "You know what Rachel? I came here tonight because I felt bad for punching you. I felt remorse because even though I can't stand you, you didn't deserve to be hit. But you know what?" I motion around the room. "Do you see anybody else here? Do you see Mercedes, or Sam, or Puck, or Kurt…even Finn? Because I can tell you right now, he is not out in the waiting room. But me? I am. I'm here. So don't you _ever_ call me a bitch; because I came here when no one else did. I think I deserve a little more from you than that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's to late for that." I turn on my heel, stomping out of the room. She doesn't want me, fine. I'll go back to McKinley, grab Finn, drag him over here and he can put up with her. I don't deserve this abuse.

"Quinn, wait."

I turn around, glaring at her. " _What_?"

"I'm…" the rest of the sentence is lost as she mumbles something I can't hear.

"What?"

"I'm…cold."

"So turn the heat on; there's a thermostat over by the door."

She smiles sheepishly. "I can't reach it."

"Oh…my god."


	10. Untitled Faberry

**A/N:** So this was written back in July 2017. I had come home from a fun, but very busy weekend with some friends and was lying on my bed listening to music with my eyes closed. It was very calm and relaxing and somewhere in there, I came up with this. It's actually a complete story; I just couldn't come up with a decent summary or title for it.

* * *

"Rach? Rachel?" The brunette's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the familiar voice out in the hall. "Rachel?"

"In here." She raised a hand up before putting it back down, closing her eyes. Footsteps reached her ears, stopping by the bedside.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting in the headspace for my next show. I have to memorize the lyrics and dialogue and the only way to do that is to lie here and let the music wash over me." She opened her eyes. "You're standing over me."

Quinn raised a brow. "Is that a bad thing?"

"If it was an unwelcome presence, yes. But you are never unwelcome."

"Good to know."

She closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath. Two fingertips reached down, massaging her temples. "That's nice..."

"You're asleep aren't you?"

"I am not asleep. I am in a highly relaxed state. There's a difference."

"Then you won't mind if I do this" Rachel felt a pleasant tingle as Quinn's lips met hers, placing a soft kiss before kissing down her jaw, neck and clavicle.

She squirmed. "Quinn, stop."

"What's the matter Rachel?" she whispered in the brunette's ear. "To much for you?"

Her eyes opened. "You're missing the point of the exercise. Headphones on means preparing for a show. I can't afford to have any distractions."

"When does the show open?"

She hedged. "Two months."

"You have plenty of time then."

"Ugh. Quinn-"

"Those headphones look heavy. Let me help you." Rachel rolled her eyes, but let Quinn slip the headphones off anyway. "Now just relax-"

"I can't. The relaxed state is gone. You're to much of a distraction. Now get out of my room."

"Our room," Quinn corrected, grinning impishly. "And _our_ bed."

Rachel grabbed the headphones from her girlfriend's hand, slipping them back on before pointing to the door. "OUT."

The headphones were slipped off again. "How about you close your eyes and I serenade you?"

"AGAIN, missing the point."

"Ugh. Rachel, you've been locked in your headphones for three days straight. Every time I come home, you're on the bed with them plugged into your ears with your eyes closed." The brunette went to protest, only for the blonde to hold up a hand. "I know Babe; this is your dream and you will stop at nothing until you achieve it. And when you achieve it, you will do your damnedest to stay on top." She captured the other woman's chin in her forefinger and thumb, leaning down and kissing her. "I admire that about you. It's one of the things I love about you. But just remember..." she nipped Rachel's ear lobe, whispering low. "It's not always about you."

Rachel's eyes slipped close. "Well, I guess I can skip a day. If it means that much to you."

"It does." Quinn nibbled the brunette's earlobe before kissing down the jaw and over to the lips. The two shared a kiss before the blonde moved upwards, kissing Rachel's nose and eyelids. She smiled at the contented expression on her girlfriend's face. "Rachel?"

"Hm?"

"How are you feeling now?"

A deep contented sigh followed by a smile. "Nice and relaxed."

"Good." The blonde ran her hands down the brunette's shoulders. "I feel her breath on my face. Her body close to me. I can't look in her eyes. She's out of my league. Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs..."

"She's like the wind." Rachel reached a hand up, grasping the other woman's hand in her own, gently kissing the knuckles and fingertips. "Thank you. For being my girlfriend and for loving me."

"There's nothing else I'd rather do."


End file.
